


CAN'T HELP IT

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/F, F/M, FBI, FBI-NYO, M/M, NYPD, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Some cross-over-BLINDSPOT and STATION 19, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: The primary focus of this series of stories is on Natasha "Tasha" Zapata and EdgarReade (Blindspot seasons 1 thru 5-I DO NOT recognize the events of s5 e1)...for me their love story is timeless: two people who have demonstated that eitherwill sacrifice their own lives for the other. There are cross-overs, and adult languageand/or sex (applicable chapters have warnings).
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/OA Zidan (past), Patterson/Roman Briggs, Rich Dot Com/Boston Arliss Crab - Relationship, YOU (FEMALE)/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 30





	1. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JoyForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyForLife/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Michelle1341](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle1341/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nights after admitting to Edgar Reade that she loves him, Natasha Zapata she has to break  
> the news to OA Zidan, her regular hook-up of the past six months. Reade is weeks away from  
> marrying Meg Butani, his fiancee of the past 18 months. AU-the chapters will probably not be  
> in sequence, or MAY BE. Chapter 1 is when Tasha and Edgar's love story begins, though it began  
> much sooner in the chronology

"G'night OA." Maggie Bell smiles at her partner, trying to gauge the reason for his aloofness, now that the shift is over.

"G'Night, Mags. See ya in the morning-I promise I won't be late like today." He can't tell if he blushed or not, but there's heat in his cheeks.

After she's gone, he presses 2 on his mobile phone. "Hey...are you on the way?" OK...twenty minutes. He's full of anticipation on the short drive to  
his apartment; he stops for a bottle of middle of the line wine and a twelve pack of XX Equis Beer (he's actually so 'full of beans' that he jogs the  
the six floors to his apartment. About ten minutes later the reason for his good cheer rings his doorbell. She's beautiful as always, glowing a little  
from the brisk November wind. The kiss Natasha Zapata shares with him is briefer than usual, and the puzzled look on his face asks its own  
question.

"Umm-I can't stay, OA. There's a reason why I've been distant lately-I know that you've noticed...I-I...I respect you to much to play games-you KNOW  
something's been off...there's someone else."

"Right...it's AD READE, isn't it?

"IT IS...but how...how did you know that?"

"Whispers, you know...this with him is more serious than you and I?"

"I'm sorry. I'm in love with him."

TWO NIGHTS AGO IN A MANHATTAN BAR

* _WOW...when I said don't follow me I MEANT IT, Reade!_ *  
** _In my experience, when someone says that they mean FOLLOW ME_ **  
* _Why'd I agree to be Borden's handler? I could have passed him off, and I didn't-WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?!_ *  
** _I think you took the job to PROTECT Patterson, look out for her...if she doesn't see that, it's her loss...you still got ME-ALWAYS._ *  
* _This is SO FAR BEYOND FUCKED-UP; even YOU have to admit that!_ *  
** _It's going to be FINE, Tash"-_ **  
* _Will it? You're marrying Meg, and I'm in love with you_ *

The two ex-lovers part amicably (OA really does understand, and wishes his now ex-lover well). On the bright side, this opens him up to pursue  
MAGGIE BELL.

THE SAME TWO NIGHTS AGO

_After his initial flash of anger when Zapata admitted that she loved him (she left it very late to be honest, just weeks before the wedding_  
_date), after a long talk, lasting until the bar closed, he has to admit that he feels the same-he loves her too. They'll work out how to break_  
_the news to Meg; she opts to tell her 'beau' the next time she sees him._


	2. 'VICTORIA AND JACKSON'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role-play between Zapata and Reade at a club in mid-town. YOU (THE READER) meet Lucas Ripley, fresh from  
> a Middle East deployment (Australian Special Forces) and well before he begins his SFD career.  
> Both couples get a little kinky, engaging in semi public sex with a high risk of discovery.
> 
> ADULT LANGUAGE AND EXPLICIT SEX (M/F ORAL-PUBLIC, M/F ANAL-PUBLIC)  
> 

_You and Natasha Zapata ('Tasha or Tash' to her friends and family) agree to meet at a mid-town nightclub under going it's fifth 're-birth' (it_  
_began as a techno venue, then fushion jazz; techno again, electronic and hip hop, and now r and b/hip hip). YOU are NYPD; she is in her_  
_third year with the New York FBI office, about to begin her fourth. The two of you stay in touch as much as possible, more now that you are fresh_  
_from the end of a three year relationship that ended amicably enough: Tasha's history is one of hook up after hook up (not that you JUDGE)-_  
_at times with inappropriate partners (she has confided a little of her history, and YOU know that the excessive alcohol she sometimes consumes_  
_is due to the rampant sexual abuses female officers and detectives were subjected to at the 96th precinct during both of your tours there. Tonight_  
_the two of you need to scratch an itch (her motives are much different, unknown to you)...you agree to watch one another's backs..._

YOUR POV

Tasha waves to the bartender, and orders a double shot of Johnny Walker Blue Label to be delivered to a tall handsome Black Man at the far end of the  
bar. After its delivered, he nods in her direction, raising his glass. You say "Well, Tash-Tall Dark and Delicious is with it!"

She grins. "I see!"

"Do I recognize him from that FBI thing from last year? He looks familiar."

"OH, I'd remember HIM!", she lies. "Goin' in-watch my back, unless you meet someone!" And she's away...

You watch them introduce themselves, then take their cocktails to a quiet corner. A fit-looking, muscular fella with a military-style hair-cut stands  
to your left and says hello; you explain that you and your friend have agreed to keep an eye on one another during the evening, but he's CERTAINLY  
'your type', and you offer your name. "Lucas", he leans close to say into your ear, and you detect the lilt of an British? Australian? accent. You and  
Lucas get along famously (he's not intimidated at all when you tell him that you're a newly-minted NYPD Detective; he himself is Australian Special  
Ops, fresh from his most recent tour of duty. The two of you are about the same age (32) and both divorced. In the many glances you've manged to  
sneak of him, it's clear that that close-cropped hair-cut belies a glorious head of hair when grown-out, and he may have the bluest-eyes you have seen  
in some time.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

TASHA AND EDGAR

Reade asks, "And who am I tonight?"

"JACKSON. My name is VICTORIA-you're my 'bookie' and I owe you so much that I can't pay the 'convential' way...entiendes?" (understand)

"Oh, SI-entiendo." (Of course I understand)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

YOUR POV

"Your mate seems to have disappeared", Lucas remarks, nodding toward the corner Tasha and her companion no longer are. "SHIT!", you groan  
aloud. I'm supposed to watch her back-where could they have gone?!"

They didn't leave through the front, neither have they gone to the restrooms, he reveals. There's a devilish gleam in his eye when he says "The ALLEY-  
WAY...I'll show you." When you hesitate he says (with a lop-sided grin, which somehow makes him MORE HANDSOME) if you can't trust a soldier..."

His ebullence (and your curiosity) is why you allow him to lead you to the rear of the bar and out into the alley. The two of you duck into a depression  
in the wall to watch the two people vigoursly copulating twenty-thirty feet away...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

TASHA AND EDGAR

Down the alley, maybe halfway, there's a relatively clean patch of wall, which "Victoria" leans her back against. This 'semi-public' screw is how her  
bookie has decided to clear the journals of a large part of, if not ALL of her debt...tugging "Jackson" by the lapels of his jacket, she draws him close.  
Open-mouthed kisses with lots of tongue follow, and when she lifts one of her legs to hook it around his waist, his cock stirs quickly and fully to wake-  
fulness when the wide and dark band of the top of stocking (with a frilly black lace garter clsped to it) is revealed.

His big hand caresses travels from ankle to thigh in a continuous circuit; her fingers are quick and limber at the belt and waist of his trousers, ducking  
inside to grasp and manipulate him. No words pass between nthem as he guides her so that she's facing the wall. Her red-tipped fingers scuttle at the  
hem of her tight black dress, rucking it up above her delightfully full bottom. She widens her high-heeled feet, and he reaches in between those plentiful  
globes to carefully pluck a bejeweled butt plug from between, which he then inserts between her parted red lips. She reaches back to hold her cheeks wide,  
and with careful, insistent jabs, he pushes about half of his long and thick ebpny truncheon into her. Her back bows sharply (he has one hand loosely about  
her throat and one clamped on one of her prodigious hips.

YOUR POV

Your knowing grin when Tasha displays what she's wearing beneath her clothing (she clearly had the intent 'getting some play tonight!) transitions  
into a full-blown GAWP when she faces the wall and he rummages bewteen her buttcheeks and withdraws a small jewelled anal toy which he pops  
into her mouth-and she eagerly ACCEPTS! You lean forward, not registering that Lucas is pressing close behind YOU...the slight dampness that began  
inside (when the Ginger God had focused his baby blues on you) is now much more than damp-JESUS! That is ONE economy-sized meat stick, and he's  
-he's IN HER ASS!? "Fuuuck!" you groan much more loudly than you'd intended, and your new Aussie friend clamps a hand over your mouth before the  
two of you are discovered.

TASHA AND EDGAR

"Huuhuu; Ah, Reade-me ROMPAS EL-EL CULITO!", Tasha growls, unable to stay in character (You're breaking my asshole!)...this not an act she engages  
with with every lover-in fact, he is the first and only she accords this particular pleasure...

"Tan apretada!" (so tight) is his gutteral response. She arches her back and slides her feet apart lost in the wicked thrill of his too large penis grinding away  
IN her twitching anus. The hand at her throat gently urges her head to the left so that her lips can meet. "Eso te doy SOLO A TI A Y NADIE MAS", she says,  
her voice husky and SO sultry. (This I give ONLY TO YOU AND NO ONE ELSE). he doesn't "rough-house her like the x rated performers, he loves her yet  
he really enjoys this act...THOROUGHLY ENJOYS the fact that ONLY HE is allowed it

YOUR POV

He (Lucas) has steadily been rubbing what feels like a sizeable male organ against your arse since about the first few minutes after you and he began spying.  
The wanton display is the catalyst for what happens between you and Lucas: already bent over, you squat and turn to face him in the same motion; you are not  
surprised in the least to see that he's freed his impressive cock from his jeans or that it finds a home in YOUR MOUTH. You suck and lick, alternating between  
making little "hmmm" and "mmmm" noises of contentedness and louder grunts of intense arousal. Both the two of you and the other couple likely 'thrilling' to  
the same possibility: DISCOVERY...Your her tongue lolls around and around the spot just below his penis head, and you moan between licks. The increase in  
speed and depth of yur bobbing head push him over the edge. His balls tighten, he grabs your head with both hands and shoves himself as deep as he can into  
your mouth (without adding his ballsac, of course)...with his groin pressed so tightly against your face you're barely able to breathe, less so when he unloads his  
spunk directly onto your tonsils.

  



End file.
